Cory in the Future!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Cory's an adult now and still friends with Newt and Meena. Miley Ray Stewart from 'Hannah Montana' make a guest appearance in this story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and Cory in the House.**

**Author's note: Cory, Miley and Newt are adults in this story. Here we go!**

* * *

**Cory in the Future!**

**Cory Baxter, now 35 years old and a captain in the United States Air Force is walking down the street in LA. Suddenly he meets Miley Stewart, who he hasn't seen for years.**

"Miley?" says Cory.

"Cory Baxter, is that you...?" says Miley, surprised to meet Cory again and to see that Cory's no longer slightly overweight.

"Yeah, it's me. I haven't seen you since we went on tour together, you know...back when you were still Hannah." says Cory.

"I know. So, what are you doin' these days, Cory?" says Miley.

"I'm a captain in the Air Force and I've got a beautiful girlfriend Naomi Ravenstein and I'm gonna ask her to marry me some day." says Cory. "What about you?"

"I'm the host and producer of me own talk-show and I still write some music too." says Miley.

"Not bad..." says Cory with a smile.

"Sorry that I didn't stay in touch with ya after the tour..." says Miley. "I had so much to do and I was afraid that you and your friends would find out my secret."

"Don't worry...if me, Newt and Meena had somehow found out your secret we'd have kept it and not told anyone." says Cory.

"I hope you're tellin' me the truth, but since the secret's not a secret anymore we don't have to think about that." says Miley. "About Newton and Meena...what are they up to now?"

"Newt's working in a guitar-store and Meena's returned to Bahavia to work for the Bahavian International Administration for Freedom. Also she sent me an e-mail a few weeks ago saying that she's lookin' forward to finding a husband and to start a family one day."

"She'll make a fine wife, for sure." says Miley.

"Yeah, that's true." says Cory.

"Does Newt have a wife or girlfriend or maybe a lover?" says Miley.

"Not that I know about, but I don't hang out with him that much anymore so it's possible he's dating someone and just hasn't told me." says Cory.

"Ya should ask him about it then..." says Miley with a smirk.

"Maybe..." says Cory.

"Nice talkin' to ya, Cory. I'm late for a meeting. Gotta run. Bye!" says Miley.

"Bye, Miley!" says Cory.

4 days later Cory and Newt have a drink at Newt's apartment.

"Newt, are you dating someone without telling me?" says Cory.

"No! Of couse not, man. If I were...I would have told you." says Newt.

"Nice to know that you still trust me. You're a good friend." says Cory.

"How're things in the Air Force?" says Newt.

"Never better. Colonel Simon Garrison's back from his vacation in China and General Bennet has given me a position on Colonel James Gilbert's team." says Cory.

"That's good!" says Newt.

"Yeah!" says Cory.

"Hears anything from Meena lately?" says Newt.

"Got an e-mail from her a few weeks ago. She's lookin' foward to startin' a family some day." says Cory. "Also we're both welcome to come and visit her if we want to."

"How about next month?" says Newt.

"I can't, man. I've got pretty much no time off right now and since I'm the new guy on the team I don't think Colonel Gilbert's gonna be happy if I'm away from work too much." says Cory.

"Too bad. Maybe we can go in June then and spend summer with Meena in Bahavia. I understand Bahavia's most beautiful at that time of year, dude." says Newt.

"Sounds nice. I'll try to get the a few weeks off during the summer so we can pay Meena a visit, but I can't promise anything..." says Cory.

"Of course. Do you think Meena would be happy if we came to see her in Bahavia?" says Newt.

"Yeah! I mean, we're her friends." says Cory.

"Have you asked Naomi to marry you?" says Newt.

"No, not yet. Now's not really the time. I'm waitin' for the perfect moment." says Cory with a smile.

"Okey..." says Newt.

"You can never guess who I met in LA..." says Cory.

"Who?" says Newt.

"Miley Stewart." says Cory.

"You mean _**the **_Miley Stewart...?" says Newt.

"The one and only." says Cory. "She's got her own talk-show now."

"Really? Have you watched any episodes?" says Newt.

"No, I'm not that into talk-shows..." says Cory.

The next day Cory and Naomi are walking in the park.

"So you went to see Newt yesterday..." says Naomi.

"Yeah, I did. We talked about maybe spendin' summer with Meena in Bahavia if I can get a few weeks off from the Air Force. By the way...I'm goin' back on duty tomorrow, but I'm free on Saturday and Sunday." says Cory.

"How about a romantic dinner, just the two of us at that new italian place downtown on Saturday night then?" says Naomi with a sensual smile.

"I'd like that, baby!" says Cory as he give Naomi a kiss.

"Me too, Cory!" says Naomi.

**The End.**


End file.
